Snogging in the dorms
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: This is the sequel to Prairie Oyster which is actually the sequel to Absinthe! XD Read&Review! Inuyasha's father storms in and allllll hell breaks loose. The end is fluff but it's rated M for violence crude lang and slight inuendos and SNOGGING COMPLETE!
1. Snogging in the dorms

**_(I do NOT own Inuyasha or anything in that universe, I just fuck around with it sometimes ;P This is going to be a multi-chaptered sequel of Prairie Oyster which is the sequel of Absinthe! XD Rated for violence, swearing, and slight inuendos) _**

**_((PS: This starts off where Prairie Oyster ended!!! PLEASE read AT LEAST Prairie Oyster BEFORE reading this! Arigatogosimasu!)_**

**-Snogging in the dorms- **

**Inuyasha's POV**

**"Inuyasha!" Someone shouted from the hall. I looked up and saw my human hallmate, Miroku, he was panting. "Dude, get lost! You're dad's in the parking lot! And he looks pissed to high hell!" **

**I let out a mixed groan/whimper and tried to bite back any fear of my father… fuck knows I hate that youkai. Sesshomaru set him on the couch next to Kouga and stood up, a cold glare on his face. I grabbed his hand like it was the last life vest on the Titanic.**

**"Don't give him any reason to have you arrested Sess, he will, he's that bi of an asshole," I actually pleaded, begging him not to get in shit with my father.**

**"Don't even think he could," Sesshomaru said. The icy undertone shocked me enough to make me let his hand go. Kouga pulled me behind him. I hate my father. He makes me weak. He makes my life hell. I'm 'sposed to be a spoilt Richey Rich kid but I can barely buy dinner off campus without him jumping down my throat! I hate him.**

**"INUYASHA!" I heard the hate and anger in my father's tone and Kouga snarled at the same time as Sesshomaru. I instinctively backed up to the edge of the couch as my father came storming in. He was as tall as Sesshomaru and all of his features were mine. Except, his face was much more angular, harder, he had a goatee of his silver hair, the rest of his hair was cut in the relative style of the Joker from Batman. His skin was tanned darker and he was all around bigger and stronger than me. He stopped in front of Sesshomaru and smelt the air, then looked to Sesshomaru's shoulder and then mine. He growled loudly and his cold gold eyes flashed to blood red and stayed that way. "YOU FUCKING WHORE!" **

**Sesshomaru snarled and his eyes also bled red. Kouga growled but stayed back, half in front of me and arched to pounce.**

**"Watanabe-san, get out of this dorm room, and don't _ever_ talk to my mate again. Or so help me I'll take my alpha protection rights to the fullest extent," Sesshomaru hissed.**

**"No," my father hissed right back. "Inuyasha! Come. Here. Now." **

**I shook my head. "Fuck no."**

**Father moved faster than we could all react. He was just over a thousand years old. Stronger and faster than me. Kouga pushed me out of the way and he ended up grabbing Kouga's arm. Sesshomaru ran to me but I shook him off. Kouga yelped in pain as my father squeezed his wrist and threw him into the wall. Sesshomaru growled threateningly and pushed me behind him. I wanted to go check on Kouga…but I was…petrified. Fuck that asshole to hell for making me this weak! For hurting Kouga, especially for hurting my friend!**

**I growled low in my throat as my father turned and faced Sesshomaru.**

**"Good thing I had Higurashi checking up on you, insolent little hanyo. Go. Get. In. My. Car. Or I'll kill you're little mate here," my father growled haughtily. **

**My eyes blazed but Sesshomaru snarled viciously.**

**"Get out. Get away from Inuyasha. Stay away from Kouga," Sesshomaru said in a deathtone. He was holding back. I could feel the waves of rage rolling off of him. My father lunged at him.**

**That poor wall never saw it coming, daddy dearest didn't either, apparently.**

**Kouga was at my side before the asshat hit the floor and running with me into the hallway, half dragging me.**

**"Call the fucking police!" Kouga snarled at a little fox demon called Shippo. Shippo scrambled for his phone. "Tell them Watanabe-san has gone fucking mental and he's attacking people on our campus."**

**My koinu ears picked up the voice of the Emergency operator but when the door came flying into the hallway and Sesshomaru flying out of it my world went silent. He flipped so he skidded in the narrow hallway and wouldn't hit anything but my father came bounding out, claws raised to take Sesshomaru's head off. Green glowed from my father's poisonous claws. Yellow crackled around Sesshomaru's wrists and some electrical whip like thing appeared. I screamed for them to stop. Kouga held me back but I twisted away from him and leapt in-between my father and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru diverted his own attack and my father skidded to an abrupt stop; the prick might've used me for a punching ba but his claws were deadly…and he wanted an heir more than he wanted to kill Sesshomaru apparently.**

**"INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru's scream surprised me. I didn't notice I was bleeding until he had pulled me into his arms and was licking at the wound on the right side of my neck, the main source of my bleeding, rubbing the left side of my neck, just below my mating mark, and making calming movements along my back with his other hand.**

**"You monster!" My father jeered. "You hurt your own mate!" Sesshomaru growled but continued licking my neck, trying to speed up the healing.**

**I twitched.**

**"See, you stupid runt, this is exactly why I make the decisions! You can't do jack-shit without fucking up!" The jeers turned to me.**

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID OLD BASTARD!" I lost it. Wrenching out of Sesshomaru's hold and facing my father. I snarled and I felt my eyesight sharpen in quality and my claws lengthen. I clenched my fists. "I! AM! NOT! AN! IDIOT! He wouldn't have HIT ME with his attack if YOU could do ANYTHING without OVER-FUCKING-REACTING! I GOT _MATED_! I. Am. An. Uke! Get the shitting hell over it! The minute I let Sesshomaru mark me made HIM my guardian, made me HIS ward. So shut the hole is your face and DON'T _EVER_ talk about him that way! EVER! AGAIN!"**

**I dipped my claws into my own blood. **

**"You have five seconds to get gone or I'll start cutting up this entire hallway," I snarled. He sneered.**

**"Shut you runt," He grunted. "You're a little spit fire like your mother, but HELL will FREEZE OVER before I EVER let you mate with a MALE!" He lunged at me and I screamed...**

**"BLADES OF BLOOD!" My attack was strong. I could only use this if I was already injured but it was stronger than my Iron-reaper soul stealer(SP?). He growled in pain as one of the blades made contact.**

**"Ungrateful bitch!" He locked his hands around my neck and Sesshomaru roared with rage. I gasped as I felt air leaving my throat. Specs of black hit my vision.**

**"DROP HIM!" Someone new screamed, it sounded panicked but farther away. My eyes slid closed.**

**"Youkai police department! Drop your son Watanabe-san!" **

**I was dropped and before I hit the floor Sesshomaru caught me and my eyes flew open, his worried and angered face was the first thing I saw. He jumped away and as the police arrested my father Kouga held them away from his and my dorm room.**

**"You _really_ wanna fuck with them? Sesshomaru will gut anyone who touches Inuyasha right now." I heard his reasoning as he somehow replaced the door in the doorway. I fisted my hands in his silk button down shirt, the gray material was stained from the fight and my own blood but I didn't care. I didn't want to move farther away from him to see anything else. My legs locked around his waist as he sat us down on my bunk, the lower one.**

**"Shhh," he soothed. "You're safe. I'll never, ever, let him touch you again. Ever, I swear."**

**"I-I-I…" I-I-I couldn't fucking articulate. I growled in annoyance and felt my throat clog with tears.**

**"Shhh," He soothed. One set of his fingers ran through my while his other hand and arm was locked around my lower back like a steel bar. **

**"I'm-I'm so-sorry," I finally got out, burying my face in the crook of his neck. **

**"You shouldn't be," He calmed. Kissing the top of my head. "If you _ever_ jump into a fight again, _especially_ for my sake, I'll lock you in my house for the next decade." He cut off my argument that it was for him and I nestled closer to him.**

**"…I'm sorry," I repeated. He forced my face level with his, his movements were gentle…so gentle like he was afraid I'd break, but he was still firm enough to make me meet his eyes.**

**"I. Love. You." He whispered, He sealed our lips together and a snog-fest started for about a minute. My breath left my lungs and my eyes slid closed. "Don't apologize for this, you did what you thought was right. I love you puppy."**

**"Love you too," I mumbled, nuzzling his cheek with my own.**

**He moved his hand to my abdomen. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Know what starts tomorrow?"**

**"Other than the trial of the century and the day I can no longer leave my room in peace without cameras flashing in my face?" I asked, confused.**

**"Heat starts tonight," He whispered, kissing my nose. I flushed.**

**Wait! Tomorrow was the night of the new moon!**

**"B-But…" I worried "Tomorrow is…" **

**He cut me off with a small kiss. "I know, love, seems like I'll get to see you in your human form…all of it…sooner than expected."**

**Oh my everliving hell. My cock jumped at his sultry voice and my body trembled in fear.**

**He snickered softly and the snogging commenced.**

**-Snogging in the dorms end-**

**(A/N Soooo IF IF IF I wanna get a new chapter up sometime sooooon, maybe I could be encouraged with some _reviews_? Yes? :D I sincerely hope you all get chuffed with the shizz! :D)**


	2. Rutting in the penthouse

**_(I do NOT own Inuyasha or anything in that universe, I just fuck around with it sometimes ;P THIS IS Snogging in the dorms CHAPTER TWO! WOOT! hehe, this WHOLE capter is basically nothing but LEMON! (Well a little other stuff...they had to get home somehow ;P Hahahaha Hope you all love it! Or at least LIKE IT!) _**

**-Rutting in the penthouse-**

**-Sesshomaru's POV-**

**Inuyasha had been fighting tears when the paramedics insisted Kouga go to the ER. The Ookami was abstinent he didn't need hospital but I think the look of fear and guilt on Inuyasha's pale face made Kouga grin and say "Don't worry puppy, it takes a lot more than this to hurt me. Probably a sprain and I'll be fine in a few days."**

**The ambulance took him to the nearest private hospital, but Inuyasha then personally went around to see if his other hallmates were ok. Motou Miroku, Inuyasha's best friend from high school and a scholarship student, was ok shaken but ok. The little fox youkai named Kinoshita Shippo was unharmed as well. The other three demons, one hall advisor and two freshmen were unharmed. **

**He wouldn't leave until his apologized to each them and had listened to each of them say they were fine over and over and finally jokingly tell him to get home and fuck his mate senseless. Inuyasha had blushed the cutest scarlet and decided the just 'fucking fine'.**

**We got home about an hour later. Statements to the police and dodging reporters were cumbersome as we tried to vacate the campus. Inuyasha had filled a large suitcase with his clothes and things. Movers were going to get the rest of his stuff once the maelstrom blew over. For now…I wasn't going to let him out of the penthouse unless it was on fire.**

**He was fidgeting a bit. Obviously wanting to look around but nervous too. I took his suitcase and put it in _our_ bedroom, my groin tingled slightly at that…the affects of heat must be starting a bit _earlier_ than usual. I smiled and led him on a tour of my massive penthouse. I had a country villa about an hour or so out of town but for the fact of needing to go to work the majority of the week, thankfully today is Saturday and my days off are the weekends. **

**I showed him the lower floor, he had only been in the large loft upstairs, my bedroom, and my bathroom. And that was all that was upstairs, down stairs was the state-of-the-art kitchen, formal Japanese dining room. My entire penthouse had Japanese touches. The walls were solid, no shoji screens, but it was quite obvious which country we were in. I showed him the entertainment room and held back snickers as his jaw dropped at the movie theater and the vintage juke box. I showed him the three guest rooms and the the two full bathrooms downstairs. **

**"Ready to fill up those rooms?" I purred, licking the side of his face as I showed him the visiting room, also with large TV that hung above the glass encased fireplace.**

**He flushed a bit. "Baka Sess," he whispered, he leaned up and locked out lips. I took him into an embrace, picking him up, he put his legs around my waist and cautiously ground his hips against mine. I kissed him deeper and he ground with more vigor. His hands locked behind my neck and I kissed his sweetly on the nose.**

**"Upstairs?" I asked. He nodded and made to get down. I swung him into a fireman's hold and he yelped with indignity.**

**"Oi!"**

**I chuckled and dropped him on our bed. He snuggled into the pillows for and second then wrenched me down and sat on my lap. I raised an eyebrow at him.**

**"My turn to seduce you, _oh great alpha,"_ he said the first part in human tones but yipped the rest in the inu-youkai dialect. Those little yips went straight to my cock.**

**He started gyrating on my lap, licking the underside of my chin in a submissive mating gesture that made me see white. I moaned wantonly as he snapped his hips _just_ the right way. I moaned as he slid onto the floor, kneeling in front of me, my legging hanging off the bed. I looked down to him just as he unzipped my pants. With. His. _Teeth._**

**"Gods above Yasha," I gasped as he pulled my erection out of my pants and jockstrap. I thrust into his hand lightly and he grinned and licked the tip, slidding the foreskin back. I groaned as he licked the place where I'd gotten my penis pierced. In college. Stupid drunken….**

**"You have a reverse PA?" He teased light, licking the hole. I groaned loudly.**

**"Drunken…college…HAH" I could not find words as he decided to suck then first two inches into his mouth nibbling slightly with his teeth, careful of his fangs. "Have you done this before?" I asked seriously, panting. He nodded lightly and I raised an eyebrow.**

**"On –lick- a –lick- dare –suck-," he said, I groaned again as he winked. I tried to keep myself from bucking into his mouth. He sucked the first four inches in and hollowed his cheks to create a sucking feeling that had me fisting my own damn sheets. I groaned loudly and panted.**

**"Don't…try to take…-moan-…it all," I reminded him. He nodded and bobbed his head on the first five inches of my dick. I refrained from thrusting but barely. After a while of the delicious torture I tapped his shoulder. "Let me…stop…before I cum."**

**He licked the tip one last time and sat up on his haunches. I quickly divested myself of my pants and jockstrap, I pulled out of my shirt to see him getting out of his pants and his shirt. I scooped him up and pulled him into my arms. My erection brushed his and he yelped cutely. I kissed him deeply. My tongue invaded his mouth and he surrendered the fight, playing with my own tongue a bit and then melting and letting me devour his mouth.**

**I pulled some lube out of the drawer next to my bed. "Ready bay-bay?" I purred, he giggled a bit and nodded against my chest. I connected out lips and I lubed him up and myself. All four of the fingers went in this time, and he took it better than the night before, probably still stretched somewhat. I kissed him as I lifted him up. He planted his knees on either side of my hips and lowered himself onto me, not breaking eye contact as he did.**

**"Haaaaaah!" He groaned, half in pain, half in pleasure. Somehow I'd hit his prostate on entrance. I grinned and let him get used to the feeling before bucking in him. He moaned again and lifted himself up and down. I grabbed a handful of his cute ass in each hand and helped him rise and fall on my hard throbbing dick. His own bouncing against his stomach as he rode me, cheeks flushed and eyes flooding from gold to red and back again over and over as his demonic side tried to take hold and experience the full pleasure of our rutting.**

**Heat had begun.**

**Rutting in the penthouse end**

**(A/N Hehe, I'm so happy. I got this done so quickly and I had fun writing it. It was a bugger with me at first but then it flowed once it was in Sess's POV. R&R to make me wanna write the next chapter faster! ;))**


	3. Kissing of the human

**_(I do NOT own Inuyasha or anything in that universe, I just fuck around with it sometimes ;P THIS IS Snogging in the dorms CHAPTER THREE!!! YAYAYAY! Here's the latest update. M for fisting, sex, and mentions of mpreg! Hope you all like it!!)_**

**Kissing of the human**

**Inuyasha POV**

**We had sex for…god…_hours_. By the time we finally laid side by side, panting the sun had gone down. I shivered slightly as the cool air of his AC hit me full. Tomorrow was my human night…I was worried…but right now I was exhausted and sated. He turned to me and scooped me into his arms. I sighed and kissed him chastely. He rubbed my hips and thighs where bruises were already forming and healing at the same time.**

**"Love you puppy," he said again, kissing my temple. I snuggled into him.**

**"_Love you,"_ I yipped, too tired to form human words. I fell asleep in his arms.**

**-x-**

**I woke up whimpering and crying from a dream I couldn't remember. Sesshomaru was hugging me, his scent strong in my nose, his fingers rubbing my mating mark trying to calm me. I latch my arms around him and cried for a moment. Afraid of some unknown nightmare.**

**"Shhh, shhh, calm down. You're safe. You're here with me. I won't let anyone hurt you," he chanted in my koinu ear. I snuggled closer to him, crying like a baby and sobbing uncontrollably. Losing every ounce of control I had been using over the last day and night, everything that had me worried and afraid was chorusing me right then.**

**"I-I-I-I…I-I'm s-s-s-sorry," I blubbered like a fool. He kissed my forehead and rubbed my back comfortingly.**

**"Whatever has you so scared?" He asked softly.**

**"I-I don't r-r-remember," I whimpered stupidly. **

**"Shhh."**

**After a few minutes I could breath right and my eyes stopped spilling stupid tears. I wiped my face on my hand and realized that I was sitting on top of Sesshomaru's dick. I flushed and tried to scramble off of him but he held me to him.**

**"Calm down, don't be embarrassed," He whispered in my ear. I shivered.**

**"I…I'm sorry," I mumbled.**

**"Why?"**

**"For crying…for straddling you…for…everything yesterday…" He gave me a 'oh really' look.**

**"Don't be sorry. For any of that, and _never_ be sorry for straddling me," He said, purring _never_. I shivered as he bucked against my crack. I moaned. **

**"G-G-God, what time is it?" I moaned as he bucked again.**

**"Sundown," he snickered. "We made love all night, and then slept all day."**

**I flushed like I had just seen my first porno. I ground myself on his cock and he growled. I shuddered as the sun sunk below the horizon and his eyes widened slightly as I transformed with a shudder. My hair bled inky raven black, my eyes lost their demonic properties and turned dark blue, my fangs shrank into puny human incisors, claws reverted into nails. I bit in a whimper as the pain of my ears disappearing then reappearing on the sides of my head as human ones took over. I met his eyes and shuddered again. Being in his presence was a lot more nerve wracking while human. I couldn't hear his breaths any longer. I couldn't smell his arousal, just feel it under my now throbbing ass. The bruises that were healing so well slammed to a stop and stayed blue and yellow. My whole body became very aware of every little injury I'd accumulated over the last two days.**

**I kissed him, fears silenced by my resolve not to lose anything to this. The darkest night of the month. I only wanted to make him ahppy with my human body. I didn't care if I hurt from it. I'd heal tomorrow. Nothing mattered but making Sesshomaru want my human self because…I don't think I could stand it if he hated my human side the way my father had…the way other people had.**

**He kissed me back softly, softer than I think he ever had. He laid me down against the pillows and kissed me all over. He moved kisses to my cheeks, then to my forehead, eyelids, down my neck. Biting and sucking softly, but enough to make vivid red hickeys. I gasped as he kissed down from my slim shoulder to my nipples. He kissed and suckled one and twisted the other in his fingers, then switched. I bucked my hips but his hand held me stationary as he kissed all down my chest to my flat stomach. He licked my bellybutton, playing with the hole that allowed for a ring on the bottom of it.**

**"I love you, Inuyasha, and I don't care if you're a hanyo or a full youkai, and I love you on your human nights as well. I love you for you, puppy," he swore in a sultry voice that went to my head, and then rolled around in my brain for a moment before heading straight south. He took my left hand in his right and laced our fingers, his other hand reached for the new bottle of oil –we'd finished the other- and slicked his entire hand. I gulped and he brought his face up to mine and kissed me deeply as he plunged two fingers right in. I whimpered, my human body was more prone to pain. He kissed every inch of my mouth as he twisted the nefarious digits and stretched me. I whimpered again when he entered a third.**

**"Trust me," he whispered on my lips. He reconnected our lips and I wrapped my other arm around his neck as the fourth finger went in. The fingers twirled around and stretched me fully. I groaned as they struck my prostate. **

**"Yesssss," I hissed. I yelped sharply as he inserted his thumb. My eyes widened and breathing escalated. "S-Sesshomaru! Wait..what're you…?!" He claimed my lips again and I felt reassured and panicky at the same time. He opened and closed his fingers in my arse, stretching and stretching until he slipped his knuckles in and I screamed outright, I twisted trying to get away, it hurt. Suddenly afraid out of my mind.**

**"Shhh, it's ok," Sesshomaru cooed in my ear, he nibbled on the lobe and I groaned. Stilling my twisting escape movements but still scared. "I'll stop if you want?" He sounded honestly concerned. I kissed the side of his neck shakily.**

**"N-No…" I muttered. It was being to stop hurting…it felt odd now… having his fist in my arse. "B-but…can't you…f-fuck me? P-Please Sesshomaru!" he kissed me again and slid his fist out, I shuddered in relief. His calming, concerned golden orbs met my now blue ones and he kissed me on the nose. He slid his erection into me, the throbbing heat in me felt so…full. So right. I moaned as loudly as I could and squeezed his hand and tightened my arm around his neck. He began slowly rolling his hips, slowly thrusting and I melted from the feelings. Everything felt so good. **

**"I love you." **

**We said it at the same time by accident and he smiled and I let out a watery giggle.**

**He suddenly sat me up on his lap and I gasped at the change of direction. His cock struck my prostate and he wrapped his other arm around my waist and started lifting me as he thrust out. I groaned and buried my head in his chest, breathing in his musky smell with my human nose. Loving the feeling of everything. I kissed his voice box and bit on it as he tried to growl.**

**A few moments later I exploded in the most intense orgasm I've ever had, my muscles tightened and jolted on him and I felt him burst into me. I kissed him once more and felt my world fade.**

**Sesshomaru POV**

**I kissed his and took in his human scent, his beautiful, thin body laying on me. I hadn't noticed he'd passed out until I pulled out of him and he slumped forward on me. I chuckled lightly and laid down with him on top of me, my arms around him protectively. I scented what he wouldn't know until his hanyo senses returned. This nights coupling had left him pregnant. I kissed the top of his head and laid back. Too happy and excited to sleep.**

**-Kissing of the human End-**

**(R&R!!! I put in hints of mpreg, and a juicy lemon? No? Sooooo forgive the length of time it took to write ^.^?)**


	4. Three is Company

**_(I do NOT own Inuyasha or anything in that universe, I just fuck around with it sometimes ;P THIS is Snogging in the dormschapter four! Aren't you so happy?? Well it's my usual doeses of fluffy ^.^ and it's got some info in it and Yasha's reaction to the 'big news' next Kouga gets to find out, Wantanbe-san ets to go down in flames, Inuyasha becomes a Son, and then after that he meets the fam.)_**

**-Three is Company-**

**Inuyasha POV**

**I woke up and I puked. Instantly. That was a fucking _horrible_ feeling. You're eyes open and your mouth spews whatever you'd ingested over the last day.**

**"Shhh," Sesshomaru calming voice reassured me. After retching into the bin I saw that had been placed right on the side of the bed another four times I whimpered, finally at a lose of anything more to retch.**

**"Se-Sess?" I asked. Why did I feel so horrible. The sun was just peaking and I had transformed back while throwing up. I sniffed myself, I smelt Sesshomaru, his seed, his sweat mixing with mine, my own cum, and then…something else. Three new scents that were like my own…and like his…my eyes widened. "I'm…pregnant!!!!!!!!" I wailed, afraid and unbelieving, I kicked, trying to get out of his grip. He held me tightly, but carefully, once again like I was spun glass. I buried my face against his chest and bit down. He groaned at the feeling of my fangs on his pectoral. I didn't hardly know why I was biting him. I just did. To alleviate confusion, fear, dread most likely.**

**"Calm down Inuyasha. You are pregnant. Three pups as far as your scent tells. Calm yourself little love," He said, I quickly let go on his chest and licked it in an apology. He kissed the crown of my head. "I'm not angry puppy." I snuggled against him. Suckling on the wound I made, trying to close it faster with my saliva. **

**"H-How…" **

**He raised an eyebrow and I blushed deep red.**

**"I know HOW! But…but…aren't…I too young? And in my human form?!" I asked rapidly, confused. No freaking sex ed class had ever taught me human males could be impregnated by youkai! **

**"You're a hanyo," he said simply. I flushed harder.**

**"So?" I sneered it, forgetting that I didn't have to defend myself to Sesshomaru. He kissed my nose.**

**"_So_…hanyo are still hanyo on their night of humanity. They just lose their outward appearance. You scent lessened…alarmingly so might I add. But you were still yourself. And yes, human males can be impregnated by youkai if they are in heat…some humans…especially hanyo humans…have demonic tendencies brought on by inbreeding with demons from past mating. You friend Miroku is one such human. If he mated with a full blooded youkai then he could become pregnant. Your body just accepted the natural occurrence of a mating, it accepted my seed and is now nurturing our pups," He explained. I hugged him then smelt how badly my breath was. I flushed a bit.**

**"Can I rinse my mouth out before we talk anymore?" I asked. He chuckled and handed me a bottle of orange Listerine. I swished the liquid in my mouth then spat it out in the bin. He put the bottle on the bedside table and kissed me full on the mouth.**

**"Better?"**

**"Much," I smirked. "But…this is…normal right? Three…oh god, three! Crap…holy mother o-"**

**He cut me off…with his mouth…again!**

**"You are normal Inuyasha. Three is an average number for Inu-youkai. Less actually, be glad it's not seven or eight, and you'll only be pregnant for about a month or so…" he assured. I felt my world flicker and he frowned worriedly as my vision spun. "Inuyasha? Yasha?"**

**"Sess…"I breathed. "Don't tell me any more…right now…" He kissed me softly.**

**"Ok love," he agreed.**

**"…Your sure…three?" I asked. He nodded.**

**"I've been studying your scent since we _finished_ last night. Only three."**

**"…I'm glad…I think I'd go insane with more," I mumbled. I kissed him on the lips quickly and laid back down. He pulled me to his chest and nuzzled my head. "N-Not that I…I don't want kids with you! I…I just…"**

**"I understand, you're young and afraid, you're not even 225 yet," Sesshomaru said comfortingly I hugged him tighter. So what if I wasn't quiet at my majority yet? I wanted to be his mate, having kids…was scary…but I love Sesshomaru…and I know he'll take care of me and our kids, and I know he loves me too.**

**"So? I knew girls who got mated and preggers in high school," I shrugged it off. He chuckled slightly and kissed one of my ears, they twitched and he chuckled as I purred, a faint blush on my face. **

**"I hate to tell you this but you've been requested to speak at your father's trial…" he said gently. I sighed.**

**"Yay," I said in overly fake glee. He snorted softly and kissed my temple. I stayed quiet for a moment. "When?"**

**"Tomorrow, three-o'clock pm. I answered you phone for you while you slumbered," he admitted handing me my HTC. "Why do you have two phones regardless?"**

**"Ones for business calls and people I don't generally talk to, my father knows my HTC number along with his company and it's on my medical file if a doctor needed me for something. My Blackberry has people on it like Kouga, Miroku, and Shippo," I explained. He nodded.**

**"I have four…then again I also have more acquaintances and more business to deal with," he said thoughtfully. My mouth hung open. _Four?!_ I shook my head and closed my eyes. Weirdo Sess. Whatever.**

**"So…is this place the only house you have? I-I mean there are articles in the paper and shit about your family," I sighed after sorta finishing talking. I am such a dork sometimes.**

**"No," he chuckled. "I have a large villa on the ocean front in a smaller town a ways away from Yokohama. It's the sort of mega-mansion you'd probably expect of one of the Son children." He nuzzled me again and I started to think that me being pregnant was going to make him all the snugglier and all the more protective. Somehow I couldn't give two shits. "I also have vacation homes but those are for another time."**

**"Cool, I wanna see the villa sometime?" I asked. He nodded.**

**"We should get you dressed. Kouga-kun has been calling your phone relentlessly, I told him you'd call when you woke up," Sess told me. I glared at him quickly and reached for my Blackberry Tour and dialed up Kouga, I put it on speaker so I could set it in my lap as Sesshomaru started twirling his fingers in my hair and I leaned back against his chest.**

**"_Inuyasha?"_**

**"Hey Kouga, you're on speaker. What's wrong? Sess just told me to call you," I answered.**

**"_Dude, you're dad somehow ditched the charges of assault for self-defense. He's not stupid enough to charge Sesshomaru but he's dodging charges left and right! Stay outta the media man, it's shitty right now. The DA or whatever is trying to pin him for unlawful imprisonment and child abuse since your technically not at your majority. They dunno if it will stick or not."_**

**I heard a low rumbling growl.**

**"_Duuude! Was that Sesshomaru-san?"_**

**"Aa, he's being overprotective again. Hey Kouga, can you come over…I've got something to tell ya'. Bring Shippo and Miroku too," I asked. Also looked to Sess who nodded.**

**"_K_, _tell me the address,"_ Kouga said.**

**I sorta drifted as Sess told him the address and visitor code to get into his parking garage. Three pups…wow. Shock rolled over me. I was gonna be a parent…and Sesshomaru was their daddy. I shivered…what if I wasn't good enough?! What if I turned out like my deadbeat abusive father? What if I couldn't hack it!?!**

**-3rd POV-**

**Sesshomaru called out to Inuyasha as the little hanyo spaced out, he beginning to worry, his little love was start to hyperventilate, his hands fisting in the covers. "Yasha…shhh. Baby, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru purred softly. Inuyasha just shook his head, lost in his own fear. Sesshomaru rubbed the mating mark gently, kissing one of Inuyasha's koinu ears at the same time. "Whatever is scarying you is not going to happen. I won't let anything harm you or our children, I love you. Calm down Yasha. Calm down little love."**

**Inuyasha started crying, tears pounded down his face but he relaxed into Sesshomaru's arms. Whimpers fell from his full, kiss bruised lips. His body trembled with his fears but he felt safe in Sesshoamru's arms. The mark reminded him of his alpha's great strength, of how well he was protected. He turned and hugged Sesshomaru tightly. Sesshomaru in turn kissed the forehead of his little uke.**

**"I…I just…I'm just afraid…afraid I'll screw up! Or I'll be a hor-horrible father like my-my o-own father," Inuyasha whimpered against his alpha's chest. Said alpha comforted him, running his hands over Inuyasha's lithe back.**

**"You will never be like him, why? Because you suffered through him and you are better because of it. You are still so caring and soft when you were raised by a crule and hard youkai. You will raise your children with the same softness you deserved after your mother died. You are a good person Son Inuyasha."**

**"Y-hic-you called me Son Inuyasha?" Inuyasha asked softly.**

**Sesshomaru nodded. "I'm taking you to the court house tomorrow, and if you'll take it, I would like to change your surname and officially make you my legal husband. We are mates and no one can challenge that fact, but still. I want you to be mine, in every way, and I want to be yours. Our lives are now entwined together. And I want everyone in Japan and anywhere else to know," Sesshomaru proclaimed. He kissed Inuyasha chastely. **

**"Sess…yeah…I mean yes! Yes I wanna be Son Inuyasha, I wouldn't want to be anything else," Inuyasha exclaimed.**

**They heard a fake 'awww' from the door way and their head snapped up to meet Kouga's grinning face, they hadn't been paying enough attention to hear him come in.**

**"Well ain't that the damn cutest thing I've ever seen!" Kouga exclaimed.**

**Inuyasha chucked a pillow at Kouga and Sesshomaru muttered "Three is company, Ookami."**

**-Three is Company end-**


	5. Daddy goes down

**_(I do NOT own Inuyasha or anything in that universe, I just fuck around with it sometimes ;P THIS is Snogging in the dorms chapter FIVE! Yes yes yes, I am aware it's short...I'm SORRY! But it's the trial and Yasha's friends find out about his preggy-ness! _**

**_For anyone who cares about this kidna stuff, Yasha's daddy's name is translated from this Kanji_** 武雄, **_and means violent/warrior man. I thought it was fitting_**)

**-Daddy goes down-**

**Kouga had been chased out of the room by furious growls from Inuyasha "Gaaah! Get out! Ya' nosy Ookami 'fore I kick you out the window!" Kouga had walked out of the room laughing loudly. **

**"So, what's up with ya' Cry baby? You look like you've been cryin'?" Kouga asked with a curious and slightly concerned tone. Now Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga were sitting in the kitchen at the black quartz topped island, all sipping coffee. Sesshomaru was sitting in a leather covered barstool, Inuyasha was sitting on said island and Kouga was leaning against one of the many stainless steel appliances, the refrigerator in this case.**

**Inuyasha grumbled a bit. "I am _not_ a cry baby you asshat. Just shut up."**

**"Awww, you don't mean that."**

**"The offer to chuck you outta the window still stands," Inuyasha grunted. He looked Kouga dead in the eyes, "if you freak out on me…I _will_ _not_ hesitate to lock you in a closet."**

**"Get on with it! I'm apprehensious now!" Kouga snapped back. Inuyasha sighed and put his cup down, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at them and put down his own, wanting to see what would happen when the high-strong Ookami figured it out.**

**"Smell me…take a deep scent Kouga…and think about it, is it different?" Inuyasha instructed. Kouga raised an eyebrow but did as he was asked. He scented Inuyasha, sniffing deeply. His face creased for a moment then the ookami's eyes widened and he jumped up, coffee cup somehow finding its way to the counter, he snatched Inuyasha into his arms and twirled Inuyasha around in the air in a tight, bone-crushing, monster hug.**

**"Puppy! You're gonna have puppies!!! There's gonna be little yous running around!!!!" Kouga exclaimed, laughing. Inuyasha hugged Kouga back.**

**"Yeah…lemme down Kouga," Inuyasha chuckled, amused at his friend. Kouga just continued squishing the hanyo until Inuyasha bonked him in the back of the head and he was replaced onto the island's countertop. "Thanks…now I'm all fucking nauseous."**

**"That's more _his_ fault 'den mine puppy," Kouga pointed out. **

**"Shaddup," the uke muttered sticking his tongue out. Sesshomaru leaned over and nipped at it. Inuyasha yipped and surrendered to the kiss.**

**"A-hem," Kouga coughed, grinning. **

**"Problem wolf?" Sesshomaru asked letting Inuyasha's mouth free. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.**

**"So when're you gonna tell Miroku and Shippo?" Kouga demanded.**

**"Later today…not like I can leave here without some paper trying to interview me! Gaah, I had enough of this when Shippo got arrested outside my house a year ago," Inuyasha grunted.**

**"Arrested?" Sesshomaru asked with a quirked brow.**

**"Hahaha! He went starking for a drunken dare and got caught by some old biddy whose Yasha's dad's neighbor. She called Yasha and the cops and he was photographed trying to get Shippo inside. He had to explain what a light-weight Shippo was. Got the charges down to drunk and disorderly," Kouga recounted, laughing his tail off.**

**"It's your damn fault it happened! You _know_ he can't hold his tequila," Inuyasha retorted.**

**-x-**

**Turns out, Shippo couldn't hold Inuyasha being preggers without passing out on the other end of the phone. Miroku had congradulated them many times but had to go put Shippo to bed, poor guy had been jsut to excited.**

**-x-**

**Inuyasha's speaking at his father's trial was the nail in the coffin, especially when the DA brought up the fact he was pregnant. The moment he said the words 'yes sir, I am expecting my first litter.' There was palpable hate washing forth from the jury. They convicted Watanabe-san on every charge they could find in the indictment. **

**"On the count of two counts of assault in the first degree, how do you find?"**

**"We, the jury, find Watanabe Takeo-san Guilty."**

**"On the count of attempted murder of a pregnant uke, how do you find?"**

**"Guilty!"**

**"On the count of resisting arrest, how do you find?" **

**"Guilty."**

**"On the count of child abuse on an underage uke, how to you find?"**

**"Guilty."**

**"And on the final count of destruction of private property, how do you find?"**

**"Guilty."**

**"I hereby sentence the Inu-youkai Watanabe Takeo to life in a maximum security prison with energy dampeners, no chance of parole and no rights to his son, his grandchildren, or his son's or grandchildren's assets. At the request of his son, Inuyasha, his law firm will be left to his partners to run. That is my _final_ ruling," the judge said sternly. The entire courtroom broke into applause.**

**-Daddy goes down end-**


	6. Sesshomaru's month of hell

**_(I do NOT own Inuyasha or anything in that universe, I just fuck around with it sometimes ;P THIS is Snogging in the dorms chapter SIX!!! ^_^ Aren't you all excited! I NEVER thought I'd take this fic THIS far. Let's see how Sess deals with Yasha's pregnancy...and his hormones!)_**

**-Sesshomaru's month of hell-**

**As the first week of Inuyasha's four week pregnancy took off the little hanyo discovered something about himself that shook the walls of the penthouse when he found out.**

**"I'M E-FUCKING-NORMOUS!" Inuyasha wailed; his anger and already insane hormone levels scaring even the mighty Son Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took him in his arms and lifted him into a princess hold.**

**"If you were enormous I couldn't pick you up, and little love, you have _three_ bodies growing inside of you. You'll grow but when you give birth you'll become small and tiny again," Sesshomaru assured.**

**"Put me down! Don't hurt your back," Inuyasha quipped angstily, a dark aura around him. Sesshomaru cut his eyes.**

**"No."**

**"Put me down!"**

**"Not going to."**

**"NOW!"**

**"No."**

**Inuyasha bit Sesshomaru's hand when the elder tried to smooth Inuyasha's hair down. Sesshomaru winced and raised an eyebrow at the still small hanyo in his arms. He did something that both made Inuyasha feel better and angered the uke. He held him with only one arm like a toddler and licked his injured hand.**

**"Bad Sess," Inuyasha grumbled.**

**"You're not fat, you're barely gained any weight, you don't have odd cravings yet, and honestly I'm actually worried. Other than you're hormones and mornings sickness and the _slight_ baby bulge you've not shown _any_ signs of pregnancy. Most ukes would be crying messes whenever their seme left their side. It's why I took off the next five months of work and why you're here instead of class. I worried you'd be afraid for me to leave you. But you're being very strong, even wanting to jus seclude yourself in the nursery," Sesshomaru said worriedly. "It's not odd…it's just different. I worry for your safety of mind and body, little love."**

**Inuyasha snuggled his head against Sesshomaru's shoulder. "I'm sorry…I bit you…and I'm sorry I'm weird."**

**"You're not weird," Sesshomaru argued. He set Inuyasha down on their bed.**

**"I am…like you said…I…I do want you to always be near me! I just didn't-didn't wanna bother you! You've already done so much for me and helped but my father behind bars. I-I-I just can't ask you to stay here with me all the time b-b-because I'd feel too needy. I'd feel like a burden!" Inuyasha exclaimed, stumbling over his explanation. His face was brutally honest to his feelings, he wanted Sesshomaru around him, wanted to see him, feel him, hear his alpha at all times. To feel safe. Unfortunately Inuyasha had become used to being in a constant state of fear from his father. So the pounding resolve not to be a burden to Sesshomaru had quieted his natural instinct to cling to his seme during his pregnancy. The first week was half over before Sesshomaru became too concerned to let Inuyasha's self-imposed isolation continue. Locking the hanyo and himself in their room until the hanyo would talk to him.**

**Sesshomaru pulled he hanyo into a soft but protective embrace.**

**"You are _not_ a burden to me," Sesshomaru insisted gently. "I love you puppy. And I'll _always_ take care of you. You are not an imposition on me, I chose to mate you. And I will _NEVER_ take back my choice or my mark. I would sooner kill myself," Sesshomaru said sternly, his voice softened as he continued, "now, no more hiding, no more crying or thinking you are a burden. I love you."**

**"Love you too," Inuyasha muttered against Sesshomaru's chest.**

**"And I love our sons," Sesshomaru whispered.**

**"You can tell?!"**

**Sesshomaru laughed at the hanyo's surprised expression. The pups were mature enough for their gender to be scented, three little boys.**

**-x-**

**Kouga and Sesshomaru stood in mild awe of the ningen and hanyo standing in front of them happily. Miroku and Inuyasha had locked themselves in the larger of the three downstairs rooms that Inuyasha had dubbed the nursery. Kouga pulled his new little human mate into his arms. That revelation had made Inuyasha happy until his hormone storm turned the joy into tears. **

**Ever since the gender of the babies had been found out a week ago Miroku and Inuyasha had worked relentlessly on the room, not allowing the Sesshomaru or Kouga inside, not even to help move furniture, much to the semes' chagrin.**

**The room was amazing, greens, oranges, and blues covered the room. The carpet was a sage green, the ceiling was black, the walls were navy blue, the thick light-blocking curtains were soft golden-orange. One large and extremely expensive nesting crib had been set against the left wall; it was a Frette crib but it's diameter was 65 inches instead of 45 inches. Round of course, with hunter green bedding and rail coverings and in an antique gold color with sage green sheer curtains hanging from the top with little silver stars and moons sewn into them. Multiple blankets in cotton and satin in different pastel colors were folded and laid on a wall shelf next to the crib. **

**Little blue bauble lights hung on every wall and a metal fan with three lights was up on the ceiling in a modern looking style that meshed with the ceiling painting.**

**Inuyasha had painstakingly painted a crescent moon on the ceiling with a divinely beautiful slumbering face and small stars on the ceiling. Sesshomaru had no idea what a talented artist Inuyas`ha was. The room had a Chateau wood French Beauty Changer was on the wall next to the bay window. The window seat had an orange cushion on it.**

**A white wicker toy chest was overflowing with expensive baby and toddler toys and a Pixel Child Manhattan Chair and Ottoman against the right wall with a large black leather sofa next to it. Three cherry color Berkshire armories lined the wall the door was on. Along with three powder blue Lulla Smith Verona bassinets, each with silk sheets and blankets, each blanket was a different color; one was robin's egg blue, one was spring green, and the last was butter cream yellow. The three basinets were waiting to be taken up to the master bedroom.**

**Three onyx colored Britax boulevard car seats and a specialized triplet sized Inglesina navy and white baby pram and diaper bag, big enough for the pups when they would be growing so fast for the first few months, the pram was big enough to hold three children up to about the size of seven year olds. They had both agreed to no high chairs, those things would just be annoying with how big the pups would get.**

**"It looks amazing Yasha," Sesshomaru complimented, drawing his mate into his arms.**

**"Isn't it? I thought Yasha-kun was going to keel over when he was done with the ceiling," Miroku joked, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in worried curiosity. Inuyasha just shrugged.**

**"I'm fine, it cramped my arms though. And I had to paint with both hands," Inuyasha mumbled. **

**"It's great puppy, you both did really well," Kouga said, pulling Miroku in for a kiss. Inuyasha wolf whistled, payback was a bitch.**

**Miroku's cheeks colored. Kouga gave a mock glare at Inuyasha.**

**"I'd chuck you out of a window, puppy but you've gotten too cute," Kouga pouted. Miroku punched him with a grin.**

**-x-**

**As Inuyasha's second week took off he began craving foods from all over the world. Thankfully no odd combos, but one moment he's want sushi, the next he wanted French fries, the next he wanted calamari, the next he wanted pasta. It was hard enough for Sesshomaru to cook for himself. Yes he knew _how _to cook but he certainly didn't know the complex dishes his uke was now craving. So…like any extravagantly wealthy man in his position would do…he hired four different chefs. All of them could cook things from around the world and he rented two apartments below his penthouse for them to reside in. The maids he had hired just to come in and clean while he was at work now became full time employees, taking up another apartment on the floor below the penthouse.**

**"Sess~y?" Inuyasha asked with a pouty face. Sesshomaru hugged his little lover around the shoulder from where they were watching TV in the den.**

**"Yes little love?"**

**"I want some Chocolate cheesecake…and some sugar cookies, and-and some apple strudel, Oooo and some blueberry pie!" Inuyasha said happily, his eyes sparkling. Sesshomaru, like any good mate, ordered the foods, instantly. Knowing that some of it would have to be bought. He'd had an entire bakery bought out after Inuyasha started craving sweets. Not that it helped his chefs keep up.**

**Sesshomaru kissed his mate as one of the maids; a younger panther demon named Hotaru, brought Inuyasha his cookies.**

**"It'll be just a moment for the rest, Inuyasha-dono," Hotaru said, smiling brightly. Inuyasha took his cookies and silently watched the movie, thanking Hotaru beforehand.**

**Sesshomaru and Hotaru both gaped slightly when the stack of ten cookies had vanished from the crystal dessert plate in mere seconds.**

**"I-Inuyasha-dono, can I bring you something to drink?" Hotaru asked her mouth slack with surprise. Sesshomaru elbowed her just before Inuyasha could see her. She schooled her face back into a gentle smile. He turned to us, cookie crumbs on his chin and eyes wide. The elder Inu heard Hotaru squeal in mirth in the kitchen when she went to fetch the requested drink.**

**Sesshomaru shook his head, wiping his uke's chin clean. Leave it to Inuyasha to be too cute to be ogled at.**

**-x-**

**"Ugh! Why won't morning sickness _stay_ in the morning?" Inuyasha whined, curling closer to Sesshomaru. They were sitting on their bed; it was the last day of Inuyasha's third week. His belly had become distended with the growth of their pups and as they fed on his spirit energy he became hungrier and sleepier. His overall need for Sesshomaru had finally won over his omnipresent fear of being a burden on Sesshomaru. It was also late in the afternoon and the night of the new moon.**

**Sesshomaru wiped Inuyasha's mouth off, the hanyo had just come back from the bathroom. His morning sickness had decided to become an all-the-bloody-time sickness. The seme kissed the uke on the brow.**

**"One more week love, and then you'll only need to deal with little pups running around," Sesshomaru teased. But he held Inuyasha tightly, knowing that as soon as the sun set Inuyasha would be in pain, he would try to hide it from Sesshomaru. Both knew this and both were going to fight one another on it and Sesshomaru would win and comfort Inuyasha all night. Yet Inuyasha wasn't going to give in easily.**

**Inuyasha pouted heavily, "One more week of torture! I swear I'm _never _getting pregnant again!" Inuyasha exclaimed loudly. Sesshomaru winced at the volume slightly but he kissed Inuyasha's brow. Inuyasha growled and bit at his seme before the hand could reach his mating mark to calm him. "No tricks meanie!"**

**"Yasha, I'm not trying to trick you," Sesshomaru said calmly but his voice was slightly strained, by now he was used to Inuyasha's flare ups. Despite the uke wanting to be with Sesshomaru constantly for reassurance and protection Inuyasha also somehow was determined to be left alone. It was a confusing time for the little hanyo and even more trying for his large powerful seme who didn't like taking shit from anyone. Sesshomaru refused to get angry at his little uke, knowing it wasn't Inuyasha's fault he was so confused and emotional all the time. But at times it was hard.**

**"You're mad at me," Inuyasha pointed out sadly snuggling himself closer.**

** "I am _not_ mad at you," Sesshomaru denied. He wasn't angry…just worried. He had been constantly worried for his uke since Inuyasha had started to get more and more upset and more and more confused. Sesshomaru took Inuyasha into his arms as the sun hit the horizon. The uke bit his lip tightly as his transformation hit him. "Shhh, love, shhh." Sesshomaru rubbed the mating mark soothingly, sending calming jolts running through the hanyo's body which felt as though it was on fire.**

**"Please….please Sesshomaru….pl-pl-please," Inuyasha whimpered curling in on Sesshomaru's lap and chest. His body felt like it had been dipped in lava then thrown into a vat of sulfuric acid. His human body was trying to reject the pups and his pregnancy. Inuyasha had been taking hormones over the last week to prepare himself for this night. Another reason why his mood swings had been so much more severe the last week. The hormones insured his pups would live through his human night but nothing would stop the pain during the first few hours of transformation and then the pain of reverting back. Inuyasha started yipping in the Inu-language _"please make it stop?"_**

**Sesshomaru responded with yips, "_It will end soon baby, just hold till then."_ Sesshomaru rubbed the mark a bit harder and kissed Inuyasha sweetly. Inuyasha groaned but he wouldn't cry. He'd promised himself he'd stop crying during his pregnancy, hormones or no. After the second week of inane crying fits Inuyasha decided enough was enough.**

**After about thirty minutes Inuyasha was completely in his human form, the transformation that generally took a few minutes had taken close to 15 fold longer, each second was painful. Inuyasha passed out once in his human form, unable to stay awake as the deep seeded painful throbbing started. He clung to Sesshomaru, sniffling but still no tears would he let fall.**

**-x-**

**The night of the new moon was over and done with. Inuyasha's forth week started easily. His cravings were dying down but he couldn't walk very well on his own.**

**Being a tiny uke before his stomach was three times the size it should be due to the birthing canal that had formed behind his sac; which he had been assured would close seamlessly on it's own once he gave birth, and the womb that had formed just above his bladder. He didn't waddle like a duck….he waddled like someone had tied his ankles and knees together and put him in six-inch heels.**

**"Inuyasha, stay on the couch," Sesshomaru warned. Typing away on his laptop.**

**"But I wanna go outside on the patio," Inuyasha grumbled, stopping his attempt to rise. His due date was in a few days and every moment of every day Sesshomaru was on high alert for the scents of Inuyasha starting to go into labor, three doctors and six nurses had been hired to be on call…yet _another_ two apartments had been rented. Three of the nurses would stay on downstairs as nursemaids to watch over the pups should Inuyasha and Sesshomaru want alone time.**

**"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru warned. Inuyasha had stood up regardless.**

**"I have to piss Sess! Goddamn it!" Inuyasha snapped, his eyes hard. Sesshomaru stood and swept over to Inuyasha.**

**"What's the feeling your feeling right now?" Sesshomaru asked, scenting Inuyasha deeply.**

**"Like…like something's goona break if I don't go the fuck to the bathroom…or outside…I don't wanna be in here!" Inuyasha groaned. His legs trembling. "Why?"**

**"You're going into labor…" Sesshomaru answered softly.**

**-Sesshomaru's month of hell End-**

**If you want to see what happens you know what to do :D hehe, nah I'll update anyhow, but MORE reviews the FASTER I type!**


	7. Birth on the patio

**_(I do NOT own Inuyasha or anything in that universe, I just fuck around with it sometimes ;P THIS IS THE END!!!!! AREN'T YOU ALL EXCITED! YOU GET TO MEET THE PUPS! I wanted to let this be released tomorrow on Mum's day (the point of the delay...sorry stupid I know) But I can't wait! R&R...I also plan on writing a ONESHOT about how Miroku and Kouga wound up mated)_**

**-Birth on the patio-**

**Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly and he headed for the balcony again. Sesshomaru caught him by the shoulders. "Where in the bloody world are you going?"**

**"Outside! I haaaate being cooped up in here!" Inuyasha whined, "I wanna go outside!"**

**"Let me get the nurses and doctors," Sesshomaru amended. Not even going to challenge the birthing instincts of his little mate. If Inuyasha outside, Inuyasha was going to give birth outside. Nothing more said. Inuyasha kissed him but growled as the first contraction hit him like a boulder. He leaned on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pulled out one of his many cell phones and demanded the presence of the medical staff he had hired and called Hotaru in to ready the balcony with blankets. Leading Inuyasha outside after the contraction passed. Inuyasha curled up on one of his large cushions that Hotaru had brought outside and breathed deeply as he felt the contraction leave him.**

**"Sir…the doctors and nurses are here," another maid said, coming to the sliding door. Sesshomaru gave her the iciest glare the girl had ever gotten from her employer and she scampered off to get the staff. Hotaru kept her mouth shut. Sesshomaru's eyes were red, his muscles were clenched and even though he was petting Inuyasha's air softly and cooing to his mate in the Inu-language softly. It was evident he was ready to kill anyone he found a threat. This was NOT a place for her.**

**"Son-dono? You're mate…he… is outside, erm…why?" The head doctor asked cautiously. Inuyasha glared heatedly at the doctor who gulped.**

**"Is intent on having his pups here, you will work around it or soon grow wings," Sesshomaru snapped at the sound Inuyasha's growl. The staff quickly busied themselves with getting the materials needed for the births set up on the patio. Not questioning the mates again. During this Inuyasha entered another contraction, he whined softly and clenched at Sesshomaru's hand so harshly the taiyoukai winced. **

**The nurses quietly sent thanks that they weren't in his place.**

**"Shhh, it's ok little love," Sesshomaru insisted softly, taking the position behind Inuyasha suggested to him by one of the doctors. He let the uke lean against his broad chest, holding Inuyasha protectively as the female nurses divested him of his sweat pants. He swiped at one of them but Sesshomaru caught his hand before he could make contact with the pretty fox-demon's face. _"No. Don't harm her." _Sesshomaru then chided sternly, pulled the hand to Inuyasha's panting chest as the nurse scrambled away.**

**_"Sess!"_**** Inuyasha whined. Sesshomaru kissed his hair. _"It hurts…"_the younger yipped.**

**"_You'll be fine soon little love, just bare it, I'm here, break my hand, not hers,"_ Sesshomaru insisted, licking Inuyasha's koinu ears as another contraction Inuyasha…apparently the labor wasn't going to be a short one by the looks of it.**

**About seven hours later, just after midnight Inuyasha screamed particularly loudly, "SESSHOMARU IF YOU VALUE YOUR DICK GUESS WHERE IT'S NEVER GOING AGAIN!"**

**Sesshomaru winced and kissed Inuyasha. Glaring at the doctor, putting his blame on another seemed easier at this point, considering the fact that Inuyasha was now gripping his forearms so tightly Sesshomaru swore his radial bones were in danger of breaking. He wouldn't trade this position for anything in the world though.**

**"You say that now, little one, but you'll change your mind next time you're horny," Sesshomaru whispered back as the contraction receded. Inuyasha blushed wildly and blinked tears back into his eyes. Sesshomaru freed one arm and wiped Inuyasha's face a few spare tears slid past.**

**"I love you Sess, please…pleeeeease…make your kids hurry the fuck up," Inuyasha whined softly leaning his head against Sesshomaru's shoulder.**

**"If only I could, I would move the ocean just to get you through this little one," Sesshomaru said comfortingly… "and I think my arms will bear the marks of this for some time."**

**"Good." Was Inuyasha's unpitying response. But he still snuggled into Sesshomaru and released his alpha's other arm from a death grip…that is…until the first baby started crowning a few moments later. **

**-x-**

**After a whole damn lot of screaming that had probably woken the neighbors and scarred children nearby…three small bundles lay in the arms of thei parents, who were now laying in their own bed. Inuyasha was holding two, the second and third born while Sesshomaru held Inuyasha and the first born.**

**The three were nearly identical. Each of them had Inuyasha's koinu ears and Sesshomaru's marking. Both had the pale skin of their alpha father but the amber gold eyes of their beta father. They were all cute as a button. The first and second born smelt of alpha to be…the youngest smelt of a beta, he was even slightly smaller than his brothers.**

**"They…are actually…here." Inuyasha mumbled, kissing the youngest on the magenta crescent moon on his forehead, making the little pup yip slightly and curl into his blankets.**

**"Yes…and you did wonderfully Inuyasha, that was the smoothest first litter I think anyone has ever had," Sesshomaru complimented. He nuzzled Inuyasha's cheek. "We need to name them."**

**"Aa…any ideas?" Inuyasha asked tiredly, he had a few himself but figured Sesshomaru should name at least the first born, it was his right.**

**"Ryuunosuke," Sesshomaru stated, looking down at his first born child. Inuyasha grinned.**

**"Hai, dragon of forerunners…Ryuunosuke, I like it. Now…the second little fluff," Inuyasha agreed then said thoughtfully. He then said, "Shinsou."**

**"Divine spear?" Sesshomaru questioned. Inuyasha huffed.**

**"I like it…" the hanyo muttered softly.**

**"Ok, as long as you do," Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha's head. "And the little one?"**

**"Yumimaru," Inuyasha stated softly. "Beautiful boy's name." The uke sniggered a bit but kissed his youngest son.**

**"I like all of their names," Sesshomaru said honestly. "Son Ryuunosuke, Son Shinsou, and Son Yumimaru. May the world fear their temper tantrums and their charm."**

**"You better mean they got the temper tantrums from you," Inuyasha said softly as his eyes twitched. Sesshomaru chuckled and bit Inuyasha's ear lightly. "…Sess?"**

**"Hm?"**

**"Do…do you think…we'll…we'll be good parents?" the little uke asked softly. Sesshomaru maneuvered so Inuyasha was looking right at him.**

**"Yes." He kissed him. "I." kiss "Do." Deep kiss. Inuyasha finally broke away after a moment when Shinsou started whimpering slightly. A small amount of bouncing settled him back into sleep.**

**"Haaaa, Sess…at least let them get to the walking stage before they see you groping me," Inuyasha teased lightly. "I love you." Inuyasha pressed their lips together softly.**

**"And I love you…and our sons."**

**"And _our little ones,"_ Inuyasha yipped, settling into Sesshomaru's shoulder, his exhaustion from giving birth finally catching up to him. He cuddled his sons closer and snuggled Sesshomaru as he let a cloud of sleep envelop him.**

**"_Our sons and my mate, I love you all, and I'll protect you from everything_," Sesshomaru swore to his sleeping family and to himself and to any deity that might have been listening. And forever on from the night he would keep that promise.**

**-Birth on the patio End-**

**A/N...I'm slightly sad to see this end...but it IS OVER...no more chapters...sorry all. Maybe I'll write another SessInu...dunno. PLEASE R&R considering it's the end. I wanna hear how you all liked it!!! :D Thanks you ALL so so so much for reading up to this point, especially considering I only EVER wrote Absinthe as a one-shot to never be looked at again -sigh-....Seems you all swayed me.**

**PM me if you wish for a ONE SHOT...I'm not up to any more multi chapters at the current time ;)**


End file.
